Structural members such as support legs, horizontal supports, and connectors for support legs and horizontal supports, can be formed employing processes such as extruding, metal forming, molding, and casting. These processes typically require specialized machinery and operators or craftsman having specialized skills. Accordingly, the structural members are often produced and assembled at a first location and transported to an end user at another location.
Transporting structural members and assemblies can result in packaging or stacking a plurality of the structural members together. It is typically desired to maximize the number of structural members in a given volumetric space to minimize costs of transporting the structural members. However, the produced and assembled structural members often are of a shape that includes cavities formed therein or that result in the structural members being spaced apart when packaged or stacked. Accordingly, the volumetric space employed to transport the structural members can include a significant amount of empty space which increases the volumetric space required to transport the structural members and thus increases costs of transporting the structural members.
For at least the aforementioned reasons, it is desirable to provide improved materials for transportation and assembly.